A Visit to Mimi
by Sporky
Summary: Sequal to A Visit to the Digidestined. Kinda weird. Go Read It Now!!! You'll like it. You might want to read the first one before this to get one of the jokes, but thats ok.


A Visit to Mimi  
By Paws  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Fox and some other ppls do. Too bad. It would be nice. It sucks to have no money. Oh wells at least I have my story.  
"New York, New York," Patricia sang off key.  
"Shut up!" growled Robbie. "You have been singing since I found you at the airport."  
"Rotten Robbie," mumbled Patricia.  
"I heard that. And I have a copyright on that. I'm going to sue them."  
"And give me all the money," shouted Jen happily.  
The two girls walked along the unknown streets of New York, followed by their friend, in search of Mimi. New York was not a dangerous place as long as you did not wander off to the ghetto.   
"There you are!" exclaimed Mimi. "I've been looking all over for you. You weren't in the airport."  
"Our flight came in early so we wanted to take a look around," Jen explained.  
"Well, lets get going," said Robbie.   
Patricia sat on the sidewalk hypnotized by her laptop. The keyboard clicked away furiously. Tap. Tap. Tap.  
"Get up!" screamed a mad Robbie. "Why are you girls so difficult? One won't sit and the other won't stand!"  
Mimi and Jen giggled. Patricia ignored Robbie. The keys continued to click.  
"Hey! I got email," said Patricia as her face brightened up. "It's from Ken."  
After several minutes of getting Patricia to turn off the laptop the four sat in Mimi's room.  
"Matt, Tai, Sora, Davis, Yolei, and Izzy are coming tomorrow. This will be great," Mimi said excitedly. "TK and Kari had some special plans and could not make it. Ken, Joe, and Cody wanted to stay behind. Cody couldn't spend all that money for an airplane ticket, Joe had to study for college, and Ken had a job or something."  
"Its too bad they aren't coming," Jen commented.  
"Yea," Patricia said sadly.  
~ ~ ~'*'~ ~ ~  
Mimi, Jen, and Patricia fell on the floor laughing.   
"I'm sorry," Mimi laughed. "It is just *burst of laughter* that... *more laughter* I mean *suppressed giggles* YOUR HAIR!!!"  
Davis stood in the door way half-angry and humiliated. All his excess hair lay on his head like a bunch of weeds. His head looked like a wild untamed beast. His once abundant spiked hair was a fashion disaster.   
"I feel so sorry for you," Robbie said with pity. "You'll never hear the end of this from those two."  
Davis' face grew noticeably red under the mass.  
"I HATE YOU, JUN!!!" Davis screamed, shaking his fist in the air. "All my hair gel is gone now. She used it all."   
~ ~ ~'*'~ ~ ~  
"No!" Davis cried. "Not my hair! My beautiful hair!"  
The barber shaved off the wild animal on Davis' head. For every hair that fell off his head, ten tears coursed down his cheek. Soon the barbershop was covered with a layer of water with hair floating all around. Davis screamed when he looked in the mirror. His Mohawk stood straight up like a broom.   
Sora and Mimi looked away. Izzy bit his lip while Tai and Matt rolled in Davis' hair laughing. Yolei walked up to Davis and prodded his hair. Jen sat down hard on the chair laughing while Patricia shot up to run out side snorting. Robbie grabbed the nearest comb and some hair gel. He attempted to fix Davis' hair, but instead just made it worse. He parted the Mohawk into three parts. The spikes stood up ready to stab the next person who would go near it. The hair gel just made the hair stiff. The barber's scissors broke trying to cut the mass. Davis ran out of the shop to hide in Mimi's closet.  
~ ~ ~'*'~ ~ ~  
"Wait, wait! Please!" Davis pleaded.   
"Sorry, Davis," Tai said. "The plane is coming."  
"Here we all pitched in to help you," Sora handed Davis some money. "We have about $150."  
Davis clutched the money to his breast.  
"Very interesting," Izzy sat next to Patricia watching the screen.   
"Thanks so much, Izzy," Patricia squealed. "The website is totally cool."  
"Yeah, well," Izzy scratched the back of his head.  
"Izzy!" Yolei yelled. "You're going to miss the plane."  
Izzy ran to the doorway as Matt walked over to Jen."Um... well, good bye," Matt mumbled.   
He leaned toward Jen. Their eyes locked and he tilted his head. His lips touched hers as a wave of sweet love and other sensations swirled in her. Her heart beat so fast she grew dizzy. Suddenly Davis screamed breaking the spell.  
"Darn," Jen grumbled.  
"Yeah, bye, Matt," Robbie said directing Matt toward the door.  
"See you next summer, Jun," Matt whispered in her ear as his warm breath tickled her neck.  
"Mmm hmm," she hummed.  
"Noooooooo!" Davis screamed hanging on to Yolei's arm.   
"Let go!" Yolei barked shaking Davis off. "You should have put your ticket in a safe place."  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
"Get up!" Robbie command. "Your friends have just left and Davis is in a crises and you don't look up once!"  
"Huh? What?" Patricia asked looking up for a moment. "Oh yeah. Bye!"  
"Ack!" Robbie coughed.  
"What do you want?" Jen asked.  
"Not you. Davis!" Robbie sputtered. "I mean her! Get up!"  
He dragged Patricia up by her collar.  
"Get off that thing," he growled.  
"Hey! Let go!" Patricia complained, clutching her laptop. "Davis just get a job! And... and... Hey! Come back her with that! Robbie! My laptop!"  
Robbie held the stolen laptop and ran with it. He held it above his head."I'm going to send this evil creature back where it came from!" Robbie vowed.  
"Robbie, no!"  
Patricia tripped over a duffel bag that Robbie gracefully leaped over, making his escape. The angry girl chased after the thief out of the airport.  
Jennie stood with sad eyes watching the doorway.  
"Goodbye, Matt," she whispered.  
~ ~ ~'*'~ ~ ~  
Patricia sat on the floor staring at the brown tinted computer screen.  
Squish. Squish. Squish.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid boys," mumbled Patricia.  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid girls," growled Robbie.  
Patricia wiped a piece of rotten fish off the laptop.  
~ ~ ~'*'~ ~ ~  
Davis sat in the lonely booth at the carnival. A few girls laughed as they walked passed. A sign that read '$1 for a kiss' hung over Davis' once three pronged hair. Davis sighed and slammed his head on the wooden board.  
Mimi, Robbie, and Jen sadly watched the forlorn figure. Patricia sadly stared at the computer screen.  
"Oh Davis," Mimi sighed. "The poor guy."  
"I feel sorry for him," agreed Robbie.  
"I wish Matt were here to help," Jen added.   
"No! Joren! You can't die Stone!" Patricia wailed.  
Three heads turned to look at the distressed girl. Patricia felt the cold stares along her neck. She slowing and cautiously looked up knowing what she would face.   
"What?" she asked. "Sulia writes great fan fics. She can't just kill Joren off like that. I mean this is the hot cuttie, Stone, Joren Stone. He is just so darn attractive. And I bet his blond hair is fluffy like Tai's."  
Her friends fell down anime style with a little sweat drop and a sigh cloud. Robbie got up first and walked over the Davis' booth.  
"You aren't going to buy a kiss are you?" Davis asked uneasily. "Cause I only do girls."  
"No, I like girls," Robbie said firmly. "I'm going to show you how to sell a kiss."  
Robbie smiled a million-dollar grin. His eyes sparkled as he flipped his hair. His teeth shone and pinged like the dreamy leading male characters in the corny movies. He pulled on a pair of gloves and a leather jacket. Robbie pulled out a comb and a pair of sunglasses from his pocket. He put on his shades and combed his hair back for a finishing touch. He carefully patted each hair in place. He felt slick and dangerous like he was living on the edge. All Robbie needed was a motorcycle and a girl to hang on to his arm. A group of 'surfer babes' giggled as they approached the booth. They each placed a dollar in Robbie's hand. He smiled some more and gave each girl a kiss.  
"OK, now you try," said Robbie as he smiled and took off his attire.  
"I can do that," scoffed Davis arrogantly.  
Davis flashed a toothy grin. As Davis ran his hand in the mass of strawberry brown hair it got stuck. As he pulled his hand out, Tai's goggles went flying straight at Mimi's head.  
"Hey! Davis!" screamed Mimi as she ran after Davis. "I've had enough of those goggles from Tai and Matt. They kept slinging rocks at me with that. I'm not going to put up with it any more!"   
Davis sprinted away, his legs whirling beneath him. When he got back to the booth a fat ugly girl was waiting for him. She wore a tight little shirt with an N printed on the front. Her reddish brown curls bounced. She held four quarters in her sweaty hands.   
"Hey, sugar," she cooed. "Give me a kiss."  
The next day Davis stood with his head sticking out of a cardboard stand. People lined up to fling fresh cream pies at his face.  
"This is great!" the organizer of the carnival exclaimed. "You're a genius Motomiya. Everyone is lining up to throw pies. Before long we will be rich. You get a raise my boy and tomorrow you can work here again."  
"I hate my life," Davis groaned.  
~ ~ ~'*'~ ~ ~  
"Hmm..." Robbie counted Davis' money. "I think you finally have enough to buy a plane ticket."  
"Home!" Davis yelled excitedly. "I can go home! Whee!"  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
"You are driving me crazy!" roared Robbie. "Stand up! What have you been doing the whole trip?"  
Robbie snatched the laptop out of Patricia's lap. She lunged for it and fell on her face.   
"What is all this? Wait this is all the things we said and did! You even have the exact words I just said a few minutes ago!" Robbie stared in horror at the screen. "You have been keeping track all of the things we did!?!"  
"No," Patricia said sheepishly. "I just planned it all out for you."  
"You mean you have been controlling us? You can't do that! Only the fan fic author can!"  
"Well she quit and Jen wanted a sequel. Matt missed her. At least I put you in here."  
"You're lying."  
Robbie typed on the laptop. The screen read, 'Davis turns into a penguin and steals Jen's sanity."  
Davis turned into a black and white non-flying bird. He searched for Jen's non-existing sanity.   
"What the?" Robbie said slightly afraid.   
He mouthed the words 'Oh no' before deleting what he just typed. Davis turned back into himself.   
"See told ya," Patricia said smugly.   
"Wait a minute," said Robbie. "What did you do to Ken, Cody, and Joe? Why aren't they here?"  
"I just couldn't fit all those characters in this story. I wouldn't know what Cody and Joe should do. And as for Ken if I brought him here well, I would do this!"  
Patricia snatched the laptop and typed away furiously with a dreamy look in her eyes. Ken flew into the room in Stingmon's arms.  
"I just missed you all and I thought I might stop by for a visit," Ken explained. "I hope I'm not too much trouble.  
Ken looked at Patricia. He forgot about Yolei and fell in love. Sweeping her up he tilted her back and gave her a kiss more passionate than in any love movie. Patricia blushed and smiled shyly.  
"Darn, look what you made me do!" Patricia told Robbie. "Now I just ruined the story. Poor Ken. He needs Yolei, not me."  
She growled as she hunched over the laptop. Tap. Tap. Tap. Ken forgot what had happened and his passion for Patricia ended. Robbie wrestled the laptop out of Patricia's hands.   
"You made Davis' loose his ticket, didn't you?" Robbie accused as he typed on the laptop.  
"I need something to happen," Patricia replied. "It is easy to make fun of Davis."  
Davis suddenly won a million dollars. The money disappeared. Robbie and Patricia wrestled for control of the laptop. All of a sudden everything erased.  
"Now look what you did!" Patricia screamed.  
She sat down to start all over. Tap. Tap. Tap.  
~ ~ ~'*'~ ~ ~  
A few hours later she stopped typing.  
"There!" Patricia smiled.  
Davis went home on a nice plane in the first class section. Patricia and Jennie flew back home on a private plane.   
"That was a nice trip," Jennie said. "We should visit them more often."  
Patricia groaned and sat down. Jennie stood up to get a good look out he window.  
The End! 


End file.
